


Say cheese.

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: a short taynew smut based on the shirtless pics of newwiee taken by the one and only tay tawan.





	Say cheese.

"Tay, what are you doing?" New looked over to his boyfriend, eyebrows rising when he saw Tay with his phone in hand taking pictures of, presumably, himself. Tay gulped, hoping he wouldn't get caught taking topless pictures of New. Who could blame him though? New had complained it was far too hot earlier and took the only logical next step – stripping down to being half naked. Tay couldn't keep his eyes off him, watching how his back muscles moved when New did and how inviting his happy trail looked; almost as if it was tempting Tay to come and explore what it was leading to. And when Tay brought out his phone to take pictures of the scene before him, he couldn't stop himself. It was photo after photo. Tay lost count how many times he pressed the button, but he didn’t mind if his camera roll was full of pictures of New – there isn't anyone or anything that he'd rather photograph. Especially if that certain someone was shirtless. 

"I'm Tay Tawan, what do you think I'm doing?" Tay waggled his phone as he smiled up at New, he hoped his genuine smile helped hide the fact that he was extremely turned on right now. New could only smile in return, instantly recognising Tay's flustered state; knowing each other for 6 years and dating for 2, New knew Tay all too well. 

"You're also my boyfriend and I'm topless so I know _exactly_ what you're thinking too." New smirked to himself as he saw a deeper shade of red tint Tay's cheeks before rolling his eyes at Tay's signature witty remark, 

"Cocky much? I'm actually thinking on how to better the photos, now go stand over by the window." Tay shooed New with his hands and got in a better position to take photos. His eyes watched in awe as New posed beside the window, arm bent at the elbow as his hand moved up to touch his forehead. He was utterly breath-taking. Though Tay saw him every day, he was always reminded how attractive New really was. 

New then turned and faced Tay, his eyes staring straight at his boyfriend. Tay swallowed thickly and felt the heat of the room get to him. He could feel his stomach swirl and jeans tighten when New smirked at him as his v-line became slightly visible above New's black jeans; him appreciating the stark contrast between ebony and ivory. 

"Tay, I do want to post at least one photo, you can gawk at me later." New had noticed Tay's lack of focus on the phone camera and nearly laughed when he watched Tay jump at his words. Tay hated when he was caught staring, he did it enough for it become normal but he still couldn’t shake the blush that would creep onto his cheeks. 

He took a moment to register New's words and a flicker of jealousy ran across his face, 

"Wait, I thought these pictures were just for me?" Tay shouldn't be too upset, he had a folder of unseen New pictures that was easily in its high triple figures if not far more, but the idea of having to share a photo of New with his perfectly sculpted body on full display with the rest of the world didn't have Tay overly happy.

"Tay, you have the real me, why do you need pictures? You want me topless, or pantless for that matter, all you have to do is kiss me and I'm all yours." New's words were suggestive, as if he was daring Tay to kiss him. Having Tay stare at him like he was his next meal made New feel thankful his top was already off - they were halfway there already.

The pair shared eye contact for a few moments, the sexual tension between them increasing at a startling rate. Tay then put, or more rather threw, his phone onto the sofa sitting beside him before his legs made their way straight to New. Knowing what was coming, New took a step towards Tay and instantly sank into him when their lips made contact. 

With a hand grasping at bare skin, Tay's other clung to New's neck like it was a life line, his tongue immediately breaking past New's lips to sweep the newfound space. News hand moved downwards to slip into Tay's back pockets, his fingers curling to squeeze the elders ass; Tay breaking the kiss to moan in response. 

Tay was insistent on getting his lips back on New's, after watching New without being able to touch for so long Tay didn't want to waste a moment off his boyfriend – whether it was his hands or mouth, he was making New feel good. 

New, sensing the desperation from Tay, kissed back with just as much and opted to bite once or twice on Tay's bottom lips as their feet headed backwards until New's back collided with a wall. Once it was clear to Tay that neither could move no more, he let his lips move off New's and kissed down his jawline. 

New's hands up flew upwards to bunch in Tay's shirt material when he felt Tay start to suck on his neck, his head craning to the side to grant Tay more access. Tay smirked against the skin at the movement, New never hid how much he loved to be marked. Sure, they could be a pain to cover up, but New always said they were worth it and Tay couldn't complain when he heard the downright sinful noises New would produce – it was a win-win situation. 

With Tay's hands gradually finding rest on New's waist, he felt the youngers thigh slip between his, Tay's own hips rolling against it on their own accord. A broken groan momentarily stopped Tay from sucking and biting at New's neck as his jeans were quickly becoming uncomfortable; New whining as cold air rushed around where Tay had just been sucking. 

Tay's dick twitched at the sound and promptly attached his lips back on New, this time leaving a trail of kisses down New's front with a quick lick on his left collarbone. New's hands slid up Tay's body as Tay slid down his own and they ended up gripping tight on the collar of Tay's shirt. 

With Tay's mouth heading south at a quick pace, New looked down and was greeted with blown-out pupils looking back up at him. He could've moaned aloud just at that look, but Tay had just reached the start of his happy trail and he could feel hands fumble with the zip and buttons on his jeans which definitely made him moan. His head fell back against the wall, breath hitching as Tay dragged his jeans down to his ankles. 

In the corner of Tay's eye, he could see New's finger tug against his shirt material as he blew gently against New's boxers while his hands dared to dip beneath the elastic hem, teasing New by pulling it down ever-so-slightly. Once New had caught on to what Tay was, or rather wasn't, doing, his own hand clasped over Tay's; an insistent squeeze and shove to let Tay know to stop teasing. He would've voiced his opinion, but his mouth was occupied with groans and stutters as Tay's breath grew stronger and hotter. 

Glancing up once more to see New with his eyes screwed shut and hair already beginning to stick to his forehead, Tay gave in quicker than usual and pulled down New's boxers before letting them drop to settle atop the jeans. He took no time in trailing a finger up and around New's throbbing member, circling the sensitive head, gripping tightly at the base. 

Above, New was going crazy. Heavy breaths and short pants were being stammered out in an uneven rhythm and when Tay poked his tongue out to lap up the pre-cum, New's knees faltered. Quickly going to hold New upright, Tay's hands gripped tight at his boyfriends hips as he adjusted his own knees and shuffled ever closer.   
New's hands flew to the top of Tay's head when he felt lips wrap around his cock; his fingers threading through the dark hair to help guide Tay along. Tay welcomed the directions and started to sink down, surprised to feel a hand leave its tight grip and even more surprised to hear muffled moans instead of the ones that were once loud and clear seconds ago. Tay pulled off with a pop (though his hands still played and teased) and sat back on his heels, eyes flickering upwards to New. 

With a heaving chest and a palm clamped over his mouth, fingers and thumb digging into his cheeks, New bucked his hips in an attempt to chase after Tay's mouth. Tay just shook his head at the action, 

"Hands anywhere but there, I want to hear every little sound you make." New nodded at the dominant words as his hand fell from his face and let it push Tay's hair out of his forehead. Just as New was about to let go of Tay's hair, Tay went back to sucking against his member which had New's hand fisting in the dark mess of hair. Tay ignored the sharp pain as New pulled slightly too hard and carried on sinking lower and lower, his whole attention focused on pleasing New. 

"God, Tay faster." New barely managed to get his words out amidst moans and pants, one of his hands reaching around the to the back of Tay's head, slight pressure to confirm what he said. Tay listened and immediately started moving up and down in quicker motions, swallowing around New's throbbing member every time he paused for breath. 

"Fuck, I'm close." 

Alongside his moans getting steadily louder, New's hands had started to push and pull with Tay's head until Tay was taking him whole. When Tay's nose brushed against the dark patch of hair, he hollowed his cheeks and hummed while New's head was in the back of his throat. 

New's back arched off the wall, broken moans of Tay's name as New came down Tay's throat without warning. Tay welcomed the familiar taste and knelt there as New rode out his high; a tug on his hair every now and then and a harsh thrust once or twice. 

Collapsing back against the wall with ragged breaths, New watched as Tay dragged his lips off his dick and he swore he could've gotten hard again just by watching Tay lick around his lips trying to get every last drop of his cum. 

"See what I mean, all it takes is a kiss. Now can I _please_ have one nice photo." New joked and Tay reached up to lightly punch him in the stomach. Tay did however go to take one nice photo as requested, his hands rummaging through the black denim to find New's phone. Smiling when he finally got a hold of it, he opened the camera and told New to say ' _cheese_ '. 

Finding it only slightly amusing, New put up his middle finger - though if you did look close enough there was a small smile toying with the corners of his lips. Tay laughed as he looked the photo he had just taken, flipping the phone to show New and rising off his knees as he did so. 

"Aw look, there's two dicks in this picture."

**Author's Note:**

> so im still not over those pictures and, lets be real, i probably never will be lmao  
> anyway hope you enjoyed this, it is only short but my mind ran wild and i ended up with this so thats fun  
> feel free to leave a comment, i love reading them!


End file.
